Panda
is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a second-year at Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College. As a Metamorphosed'' Cursed Corpse, he is the best creation of Principal Masamichi Yaga. He is sentient and has three cores inside the doll body: the youngest brother "Panda", the eldest brother "Gorilla" and a sister. Appearance Panda has a huge doll body with black and white patterns. He also wear coat at winter, and may wear different accessories. Personality Panda has helpful, warm-hearted and wise characteristics. He can also be mischievous at times. He has a complex feelings of human. Synopsis History Panda is a Metamorphosed Cursed Corpse that was created and trained by the principal of the Tokyo College, Masamichi Yaga. At one point Masamichi revealed to Panda that he has an older brother and sister, and that he would understand once he was older. Cursed Child Arc Panda is with Maki and Toge, as they discuss the new transfer student. Later when Yuta is introduced to the class, Panda notices that Yuta is cursed and prepares to attack. Gojo warns them, but Rika shows up and defends Yuta from the three. After Gojo explains Yuta situation, Gojo introduces Yuta to the three. Panda is then paired with Toge during the classes session. When Yuta has trouble with Maki, Panda stops Maki harassment and apologize for Maki to Yuta. Months later, Panda is watching Maki and Yuta train when Gojo shows up. Panda talks with Toge and Gojo about Yuta, until he figures something out and tells Maki that she has a chance. This causes Maki to get angry and they start to argue and fight. Gojo has Panda and Maki train some more, while giving Toge and Yuta a mission. After Yuta and Toge's mission is complete, Panda meets with Yuta and informs him about Toge. Days later, Panda is with Toge, Yuta, and Maki when Getou shows up in front of them. Panda wonders why Getou is here, which Getou starts to explains his actions and how on December 24 will start an all-out war. On December 24, Panda is in Shinjuku preparing for the war. Suddenly Gojo tells them that Getou is at the college and sent him and Toge to the college by using his powers. After arriving at the college, Panda confronts Getou with Toge but Getou manages to easily defeat them. When Yuto shows up, Panda is rescued with Toge and Maki and even healed. After Yuta had dealt with Getou, Panda checks up on Yuta along with Toge and Maki. Panda then watches as Rika's cursed is undone, which Gojo shows up and informs everyone that Yuta is a distant relative of his. Days later, Panda is waiting for Yuta and Gojo, with Toge and Maki. Disaster Curse Arc Panda, along with Maki and Toge, met with Megumi and Nobara while they were mourning. After Megumi tells Nobara who they are, Panda asks them to join the Goodwill Event. As they tells Nobara what the Goodwill Event is and why they need them, Megumi and Nobara agree to join them. During the days leading up to the Goodwill Event, Panda help train Nobara and Megumi for the event along with Toge and Maki. When they take a break, they talk about how Shamans care their weapons so that their hand won't be full. Another day, Panda becomes worried about the first year since the principal of the Kyoto college is coming and some of the Kyoto students might tag along. When Megumi is attacked by Aoi, Panda comes to his rescue along with Toge. Goodwill Event Arc On the day of the Goodwill Event, Panda meets up with the other Tokyo Students and informs Nobara that they are hosting the event when she wonders why they are not packed. When the Kyoto student and faculty arrive and wonders where Gojo is, which Panda says that Gojo is late. When Gojo arrives and reveals that Yuji is alive, Panda is shocked by this. After the faculty is finished explaining the rules of the Goodwill Event, Panda attends a meeting with the other Tokyo students were they talk about their abilities and how they will proceed with the event. Once the event starts, Panda along with the others travel in a group. When they encounter Aoi, Panda splits from the group along with Nobara and Toge. After splitting up, Panda and the others about the Kyoto students and how they might be trying to kill Yuji. Once they are down talking, Panda and Nobara head off in one direction while Toge heads off in another. Panda and Nobara then encounter Momo, who was attacked by one of Megumi's shikigami's. Suddenly Panda is shot by Mechamaru, which Panda decides to play dead until Mechamaru gets close enough. Panda then attacks Mechamaru, but makes Mechamaru angry when Panda says that they are the same. While taking on Mechamaru, Panda wonders what grade of a shaman Mechamaru is and asks him. Mechamaru says that he is Quasi-1st grade, which Panda is shocked that Mechamaru is stronger than him. As Mechamaru fires a blast at Panda, which Panda withstands it and notices that that technique need time to charge and recover. After trading some blows, Panda and Mechamaru start to talk. Panda listens as Mechamaru explains why he hate Panda so much, and uses this chance to charge for a larger blast. As Mechamaru fires the blast, Panda notices that the wide range of the blast and takes the blow. As Mechamaru thinks he has won and walks away, Panda switches with Gorilla and stops Mechamaru. Gorilla attacks Mechamaru and manages to send him flying when Mechamaru tries to guard against the attack. As Mechamaru manages to figure out how Gorilla's technique works, Gorilla shows up and explains what his technique is. Gorilla continue to fight Mechamaru with Mechamaru managing to fire a blast at Gorilla's core. Gorilla tells Mechmaru that that core was a fake and lands a blow that put Mechamaru out of commission. Gorilla then switches with Panda, and Panda tells Mechmaru why he feels that both of them are the same. Panda parts with Mechamaru on good terms, but asks for Mechamaru's phone first. Panda manages to come across one of the Cursed Spirits in the area and destroy it. When Intruders invade the site of the event, Panda notices that a screen is being place over the site where the event is taking place. Later Panda takes Megumi and Maki out of the screen, while Aoi and Yuji deal with Hanami. After the intruders have been dealt with, Panda attends a meeting where they all agree to continue the event. Panda then plays a game of baseball with the others. The Origin of Obedience Arc After the Goodwill Event, Panda is nominated by Mei Mei for a promotion to 1st grade Shaman. Current Arc On October 31, Panda is with Atsuya at Jr Shibuya Station Shin Minami Entrance while Gojo heads into the screen. Panda is informed by Atsuya, about their role in the mission. When Panda starts to worry about the citizens, Atsuya reveals that he had taken a peek inside and that the citizens are mostly fine. Atsuya also says that he had sensed that their were a bunch of special grade curses in the screen too. Later when the civilians are being attacked by mutated humans, Panda and Atsuya head into the screen to protect the people. After entering the screen, Panda along with the others hear Yuji shout that Gojo has been sealed. Abilities Physical Power '''Strength': Panda can carry two wounded shamans, and he often carries one charm weapon for Maki. Despite having a doll body, he can heavily damage Mechamaru's robot body Durability: Speed and Reflex: ''' Curse Power and Forms Panda has three cores. He can shift the cores in battle, and control his cursed power to misinform the opponent with the core location. * '''Panda Core: The little brother's core is more of a balanced shaman. *'Gorilla Core:' The older brother's core is best at offensive abilities and consume curse power at increased speed. In this mode, the Gorilla has his own destintive look and personality. **'Drumming Beat': Gorilla's technique which cannot be blocked. Gorilla sends a destructive echo of cursed power into his target. Trivia *Panda ranked 14th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 2,508 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman Category:Student